Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a capacitor structure and a semiconductor device including the same.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, it is important to realize a capacitor having sufficiently high capacitance in a limited area. The capacitance of the capacitor is proportional to a surface area of an electrode and a dielectric constant of dielectric film and is inversely proportional to an equivalent oxide thickness of the dielectric film. This means that the capacitance of a capacitor can be increased by, for example, forming a capacitor of a three dimensional electrode to increase a surface area thereof, decreasing an equivalent oxide thickness of the dielectric film or using a dielectric film with a high dielectric constant.
The surface of the electrode can be increased by, for example, increasing a height of a bottom electrode (or a storage electrode), increasing an effective surface of the bottom electrode using an HSG (Hemi-Spherical Grain) or forming a cylindrical bottom electrode, of which both inner and outer side surfaces can be used as the surface area of the capacitor.